Habits
by 0nlooker
Summary: Oneshot stories of Eren's and Levi's habits. Chapter 2 Eren's Toothbrush & Levi's Spearmint Toothpaste: He caught the glimpse of blue and green and sees his and Levi's toothbrush sitting perfectly in the corner of their bathroom sink. Eren smiles endearingly at them, one could immediately tell which one was his and Levi's. [Rated M for Explicit Language] [Full Summary Inside]
1. Chapter 1: Toes

**Habits: Toes**

**Summary:**

Levi has this weird habit since childhood that when he's unbelievably happy his toes would curl. Before he'd met Eren, he could only count the number of times his habit resurfaced with one hand.

But ever since he moved in with Eren, Levi's already lost count the number of times his toes curled.

**Notes from the Author:**

For some reason I can't stop writing this week, I have so many ideas I want/have to write down, its overwhelming.

I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it :)

If you see any errors please do not hesitate to point them out, you're actually doing me a favour :)

I'm not sure if all of you will understand the phrase "five past five", I certainly didn't until someone explained to me how to tell the time in Australia. It means the time is 5:05. This work is also on AO3 (Archives Of Our Own), my account link is on my profile page :D

* * *

The smooth soles of his shoes.

The cool tiles on the entrance of their apartment.

The solid feeling of the timber floors on their hallway.

The plush carpet of their bedroom.

The silky sheets of their bed.

For the last six months Levi spent living with Eren, he never thought that he'd unconsciously memorise these textures with his toes.

Levi has this weird habit since childhood that when he's unbelievably happy his toes would curl. Before he'd met Eren, he could only count the number of times his habit resurfaced with one hand.

But ever since he moved in with Eren, Levi's already lost count the number of times his toes curled.

He often felt annoyed when that overwhelming feeling of happiness would appear because of the littlest things Eren did.

The way Eren held his hand_, his toes would curl._

The way Eren hugged him from behind, _his toes would curl._

The way Eren's hair would stick up when he wakes up in the morning_, his toes would curl._

The way Eren's eyes shined when he talked about something that interested him_, his toes would curl._

The way Eren kisses his forehead when he was 'dying' in bed with a cold_, his toes would curl._

The way Eren's teeth showed when he grinned_, his toes would curl._

The way Eren pleasured him, _his toes would curl._

Eren… _his toes would curl._

Levi stared at their bedroom ceiling. The ceiling fan was on, he lay transfixed at the blades continuously rotating in a perfect circle. It had been a humid day; he hoped that Eren wouldn't have much trouble getting home.

He knew that Eren had a higher body temperature than the average person. So he had a fairly low tolerance for heat.

In summer he repeatedly had to deal with Eren, being the overgrown child he was, avoid leaving the house when he couldn't see a single speck of a cloud in the sky. He didn't blame the man since summers in their suburb were often humid to the point of suffocating.

Today had been Levi's day off, he wanted go somewhere but Eren and all of his friends were busy working.

Levi reached over the other end of their king-sized bed to grab his mobile phone that had been charging for the last two hours.

He pressed the home button and the screen lit up. It was five past five already Eren should be home in twenty-five minutes.

Levi flopped on his back staring at the ceiling once again.

A few minutes later Levi's ears hear a familiar jingling sound of keys at their apartment entrance. He bolted up from bed so quickly he had to take a moment to wait for the sudden feeling of vertigo to pass. Once the dizziness was gone he walked (no, he did not run like some dog who was happy to see its master come home) all the way to the entrance only to hear Eren opening the screen door. He straightened up as much as he could just as Eren opened the final door.

Eren was startled to see Levi already waiting for him, his eyes had widened comically. The faint gasp that escaped the brunet's lips made him smirk.

Eren slowly lowered the white plastic bags that he carried in both hands on the tiled floor.

"You're home early." Levi commented as he leaned against the wall nonchalantly.

"Yeah, work let me go home 'cuz I told them I have a darling waiting for me at home." Eren beamed.

Levi snorted, "Yeah a '_darling' _that can kick your skinny ass to the moon and back."

"Excuse me? Did you just call my ass '_skinny_'?" Eren slapped his right hand over his chest, offended. Levi resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"That's not how you described it last night." Eren smirked.

As Levi crossed his arms he rolled his blue-grey eyes cynically at Eren.

Eren lips curled in to a small smile and said, "I'm back."

Levi uncrossed his arms only rest one of them on his hip.

Eren slowly made his way to Levi who was on top of the step of their entryway where the brunet was forced to take off his shoes. He stopped a short distance from his lover. This way Eren and Levi could see eye to eye given the fact that the step actually boosted his height. Eren's arms circled around him as he leaned to greet his lover with a kiss.

Their lips were only a few millimetres away from each other. Eren and Levi could feel their eyelids slowly lower instinctively at the small distance between them. They could feel each other's hot breath intermixing at the close proximity.

"Welcome home…" the raven whispered.

"I'm home." the brunet replied as he leaned to kiss his lover.

Levi felt soft muscles touch his lips. He tilted his head on one side to deepen the kiss, forcing Eren to mirror his movement.

Levi smiled into the kiss as he felt his toes curl.

* * *

**Notes from the Author:**

Ummm... I just reread this I may have accidentally made Levi seem like such a housewife... (-_-")

I set this after he cleaned their apartment and showered. So that's why he's just lounging around the bed.

I've always envisioned Levi to be the type of person that looks cold on the outside but is all warm and fluff inside. Like he would do things for you without you noticing. For example if you're last to wake up when you go and have breakfast there'd be freshly made coffee (or tea) already made for you. That kind of guy... Do you feel me?

I would love to know what you think of this fic :)


	2. Chapter 2: Eren's Toothbrush

**Author's Notes:** Wow this second part took forever, its not because I had a block or anything. It was more of I couldn't choose a (perfect) habit for Eren, until this popped up.

I just saw Isayama Hajime's interview with FRaU, it said a lot of stuff about Levi (~~fangirls~~). It said that Levi has a hard time expressing himself and is incredibly clumsy in love... Holy Shit. How is it possible to love this dork even more?!

Anyway the reason I said that is because I wrote this ibefore/i I read the interview. Not sure your going to believe me but Socially/Romantically Inept!Levi has always been a favourite headcanon of mine. And now its actually CANON!

If there's any mistakes, please point them out! You're actually doing me a favour!

Hope you enjoy!

_**Full Summary**_: He caught the glimpse of blue and green and sees his and Levi's toothbrush sitting perfectly in the corner of their bathroom sink. Eren smiles endearingly at them, one could immediately tell which one was his and Levi's.

The blue one, you could immediately tell was Levi's. It was obvious because of its 'just came out of the packet' look. The bristles were perfectly straight and the handle was still shiny.

The green one was his, a peek at those bristles bent in half, anyone could tell how hard Eren brushes his teeth. It was a bad habit of his.

* * *

There was nothing Eren hated more than brushing his teeth. It's not that he had anything against personal hygiene but it was one go those things he found bothersome. In other words, he was a lazy piece of shit.

He remembered his dark days when he wouldn't brush his teeth for days, and shuddered at the memory. The only reason he started brushing again was because of his stepsister, Mikasa, was threatening him that she'll do it for him. Of course at that made him run to the nearest bathroom and brush his teeth so hard his gums were bleeding.

This would go on for a week or two in an endless cycle, until Eren had finally been shell-shocked at the cost of his dental bills.

There was a squeak that came when Eren turned the water taps off. He had just finished showering after forty-five minutes. He was having one of those lazy mornings where he moved one centimetre per hour. Eren slowly pulled his towel off the rack and started patting himself dry. He didn't have much on today other than a catch up lunch with Mikasa and his best friend Armin. They haven't seen each other for two weeks now. Eren being busy with his modeling work, Mikasa was busy preparing for her gymnastics tournaments and Armin was finishing off his law degree (he graduated early). They were all becoming responsible adults now, Eren ignored a familiar scoff in the back of his head, and he couldn't wait to see them. But they weren't set to meet until an hour and a half later.

Once Eren deemed himself dry enough he wrapped his damp towel around his waist and slid the shower door open. He shivered the moment his foot touched the tiled floor. Eren looked at the fogged up mirror and decided to crack a window open to let the steam out. He grabbed a cloth underneath the sink and wiped the mirror down.

When the stream was wiped away Eren could finally see his reflection in the mirror. The first thing he saw was his tamed (but wet) hair curling around his slender neck, his big blue-green eyes. Then the dips in his collarbones that Levi seemed to find 'so fucking irresistible' he quoted, along with several purple hickies in-between the junction of his neck and shoulder just to prove it. His signature black leather-necklace with a golden key dangling on his stomach. His beautifully sculpted stomach, that made droplet of water weave around his slender body, and to top it all off his stunning olive tanned skin.

Eren sighed at the sight of the bruising hickies, Mikasa and his Manager Hanji was going to kill him. Mikasa with her endless scolding and Hanji with their endless amount of confronting and embarrassing questions about his 'active sex life'. Let's not forget his makeup artist Petra with her constant teasing, like a nosy elder sister he's never had. Mikasa was a year younger than him; she never fails to remind him that he was the 'baby' of the family.

"Fucking Levi…" He complains to himself. He was feeling a bit bold since the other man was in the kitchen drying up their dishes.

Eren briefly remembers why he was staring in the mirror in the first place; he needed to brush his teeth. He caught the glimpse of blue and green and sees his and Levi's toothbrush sitting perfectly in the corner of their bathroom sink.

Eren smiles endearingly at them, one could immediately tell which one was his and Levi's.

The blue one, you could immediately tell was Levi's. It was obvious because of its 'just came out of the packet' look. The bristles were perfectly straight and the handle was still shiny. He remembered asking Levi if he too cleaned his toothbrush handle. Of course the raven-haired male just looked at him as if to say 'don't you?'. He remembered staring at this lover as though he'd just been told the secrets of life.

The green one was his, a peek at those bristles bent in half, anyone could tell how hard Eren brushes his teeth. It was a bad habit of his. He sighs heavily as he made a mental note to buy a new pack of toothbrushes after his lunch with Mikasa and Armin.

He grabs his green toothbrush and his special toothpaste that boasted of white teeth in fourteen days. Although his teeth were already pearly white, the amount of coffee (for his job) and tea (because of Levi) he drank would darken the shade within a week. As a successful model he wasn't going to take any chances.

He places a generous amount of toothpaste on his (nearly) flattened brush and went on brushing his teeth in a horizontal motion. After what seemed like a few seconds or so Eren adjusted his brushing technique into circular motions. This sparked an unromantic memory of his first kiss with Levi.

* * *

Eren and Levi knew each other through their mutual (Levi begs to differ) friendship with Hanji. Levi was twelfth grader and Eren was a grade below him. After what seemed like an endless amount of fights and arguments, UST or Unresolved Sexual Tension everyone called it, they finally agreed to go one a date with each other.

Their day was spent in the aquarium since the beach was an hour and a half drive away and it was winter. There was no way in hell were they going to freeze their ass in the cold. Then they attended a festival by the riverside celebrating some French holiday. After that Eren opted dropping Levi first since his place was closer.

So there he was walking up the remaining steps just before they reached the front door of Levi's family home. He remembered Levi casually telling him earlier in the day that his parents weren't home. This made his heart beat a thousand miles per minute. He swore he was going to have a panic attack, or a mental breakdown due to stress.

He remembered that awkward silence that never seemed to go away. He turned to face Levi and looked at the shorter man in the eye. Of course Levi being the socially inept idiot he was he thought Eren was starting a glaring contest. After a few tense minutes, Eren had finally psyched himself to kiss Levi, leaning forward to kiss Levi on the lips.

He was interrupted by Levi asking him, "Do you wanna come in? My parents aren't home."

Any nerve Eren worked so hard to build was gone in an instant, knees started shaking and he felt sick all of a sudden. He didn't know what the fuck was happening, what ever it was… IT WAS HAPPENING WAY TOO FUCKING FAST!

Levi didn't notice the sudden change in Eren's attitude and dragged the poor boy into his 'empty' house. He made sure the brown-haired brat took his shoes off before he could step into his house. Once his shoes were off Levi dragged him to the nearest bathroom, opened the bathroom sink and grabbed brand new toothbrush and gave it to Eren.

Eren grabbed said toothbrush without a word and unconsciously tilted his head to one side to look at Levi with his 'lost puppy' look. Levi ignored the younger man and grabbed the tube of toothpaste and his toothbrush. He placed a generous amount on both brushes and forced Eren to brush his teeth.

Eren was still lost and mechanically started brushing his teeth hard in a horizontal motion.

Levi noticed the way Eren brushed his teeth and let got of his toothbrush to smack Eren on his left shoulder. The raven-haired man would tell you that he did that on purpose; it wasn't because he couldn't reach the brunet's head. TOTALLY wasn't the reason.

The younger boy flinched at the sudden smack and stopped brushing his teeth to look at his date. Glaring him his unspoken question.

Levi took the brush out of his mouth and spat on the sink. "The hell are you doing you idiot!"

"Uhh… Brushing my teeth…?" Eren was even more confused, wasn't it obvious?

"That's not how you brush your teeth!"

Eren tilted his head to one side giving Levi another adorable 'confused puppy' look, but this only served to piss the raven-haired boy even more.

"You have to hold your brush in a forty-five degree angle and brush it in circular motions. Don't press too hard because that will damage your tooth enamel and gums." Levi explained, he gave a small demonstration with his brush since Eren wasn't really processing he rinsed his brush and put it back on the rack. He smacked Eren's hand away from the toothbrush and ordered Eren to sit by the tub. This way he could reach Eren's mouth.

"So you're telling me I've been brushing my teeth wrong for… sixteen and a half years!" Eren exclaimed.

There has never been a day in Levi's short seventeen years of life did he want to smack someone's head so hard it would roll off its neck. This was that moment. But alas he didn't and continued explaining to Eren the 'proper way' of brushing his teeth.

"Tilt your head back." The dark-hair boy ordered.

Eren didn't know what happening, one minute he was about to kiss Levi, the next minute he was brushing his teeth for some unknown reason. Then here he was sitting on top of a tub, tilting his head back as he opened his mouth to let Levi brush his teeth.

The brunet felt cold fingers touch his the back of his neck sending shivers all the way down his back.

"You have to brush the outer surface of your teeth in a circular motion, make sure you get in between the gaps. You don't need to press that hard, let the brush do what it's meant to do. Then you brush the inside of your teeth in a similar manner. Once you finish brushing behind the surfaces of your upper and lower teeth you do the same for your front teeth. Except this time you use the tip of the toothbrush making it easier to clean it. After that you brush your chewing surfaces." Levi gently brushed the back of Eren's front teeth.

Eren on the other hand was half (kind of) paying attention; he let himself get distracted by the other boy. He felt himself admiring the perfectly cut black hair, the unblemished skin, silver eyes, succulent pink lips he's been dying to kiss since he woke up this morning. He was shocked out of his reverie by Levi (finally) brushing the front of his teeth.

"After brushing your chewing surfaces, you brush the front top and bottom sections. Ok done, get up and spit the toothpaste out. Good, no don't gargle yet. Yes you sit back down. Once you finish brushing your teeth you use the tongue cleaner, you scrape all the disgusting bacteria on your mouth. Not only that, it can make your breath smell better. Now you can gargle."

He did as he was told and gargled. Now his mouth felt clean and smelled of spearmint.

After that Levi made Eren move away from the sink, he gave himself a pump of soap and washed his hands. After drying them he reached for his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth.

Eren stood there awkwardly not really knowing what to do. So he waited for Levi to finish.

Levi spat on the sink and grabbed his glass of water to gargle. He did this for a several seconds and finally spat the used water. He then rinsed his brush and glass, and then continued cleaning the sink. Once he was done he washed his hands and dried them off with the nearest hand towel.

"Usually you should floss before brushing your teeth. But this should be enough for now." Levi commented.

Eren just nodded dumbly staring blankly at Levi. He was so confused as to what was happening.

* * *

"Eren." A deep voice called him.

The brunet immediately stopped brushing and spat on the sink, and then he rinsed his mouth with water. Only then did he turn to face the source of the voice.

"What is it?" Eren asked as he chucked his used toothbrush in the bin.

"Did you just finish brushing your teeth?" Levi appears in front of the bathroom door.

Levi was wearing a wide-neck grey long sleeved sweater, which was bunched up to his elbows, hidden underneath a (sexy) black apron. He also wore Eren's black sweat pants. The pants were obviously Eren's since it was kind of obvious by the way it pooled around the shorter man's feet.

_Cute_…

"Yeah." Giving the shorter man his million-dollar smile.

"Seriously how many times do I have to tell you to stop brushing your teeth so hard. By the time you reach thirty you won't have any teeth left and will be subjected to pureed foods instead." Levi scolded crossing his arms as he leaned on the doorframe.

"Sorry… Force of habit... hehee…" Eren did that smile that made Levi's heart melt. The smile is so childish it made the brunet look even younger than he was; he felt his face soften into an endearing smile.

"Idiot… What am I going to do with you…" He sighed.

_Spend the rest of your life reminding me? _Eren thought inside his head, his face was still smiling. Although they've been living together for a year and a half (dating for five) there was still no news of any proposals between them. _Hurry up and propose you freaking old man. I'm not getting any younger!_

Whilst Eren was badmouthing his lover inside his head, he hardly noticed the short man close the gap between them.

Said man tenderly caressed the brunet's slightly tinted cheeks.

Eren mentally recorded the softening look in Levi's face, the way the corner of his lips lifts into a smile and that slow motion tilt he did when he was about to kiss him.

"You know… I just had a feeling of déjà vu…"

"Really now?" Eren knew what the dark-haired man was talking about.

"It reminds me of our first kiss." Levi then hooked his arms around Eren's neck.

"That was so unromantic." Eren complained, he wrapped his arms around Levi's waist and unconsciously started swaying.

"What are you talking about? Your mouth tasted like spearmint. Plenty romantic to me."

"You told me your parents weren't home and dragged me inside; scaring the shit out of me. You then proceeded to drag me to the nearest bathroom, gave me a toothbrush and expected me to brush my teeth. When I finally started brushing them you bitched about the way I was brushing them. Then you made me sit on top of the bathtub and brushed my teeth for me. When you were done, you made me stand there awkwardly waiting for you to finish brushing your teeth." Eren was smiling the whole time he was recounting the memory. Anyone could tell he was slightly peeved.

"Hhmmmm… I remember differently." Levi hummed.

"Oh really… Enlighten me then." Sarcasm was dripping in his voice, but the raven-haired man ignored it.

"I only remember the way your face flushed a tantalising red. It reached all the way to the tips of your ears and down to your collarbones. Just like now. I remember how slowly your eyelids lowered; it took you three seconds to blink. I stared into your eyes and noticed them shift from an aquamarine to a bright emerald then settled into a beautiful sea green with flecks of gold. I remember the heat I felt from the back of your neck when I pulled your head down."

Eren didn't resist when felt Levi pull him down, he tightened his hold on the shorter man's waist and fiddled with the apron's sash.

"I remember when our lips were only two centimetres apart I could smell my favourite spearmint tooth paste coming from your mouth. The way your lips parted as I slowly closed in-" Levi wasn't able to finish since Eren interrupted him with a kiss.

Although Eren's warm lips were soft, Levi could still feel the slight chafe of his mouth due to the cold weather. As always, they would start chaste kiss, just getting the feel of each other. Then one of them would start leaving small pecks on the other's lips, as though testing the waters. This would go on until the other snaps and starts leaving bruising kisses to the other. In this case, the first to snap was Eren.

Both of them could hear the slight echoes caused by their wet kisses as Eren slowly pushed Levi to the nearest wall to deepen the kiss.

Levi shivered when the cold wall came into contact with his back, making him gasp out of the kiss. Eren saw the chance to further deepen the kiss and took it. Tilting his head to one side, avoiding bumping into Levi's nose and plunged his tongue into his lover's mouth.

Their deep kisses were almost always a battle of wills. They gave each other teasing flicks of their tongue or subtle licks; forcing the other to submit. Like their first and countless amounts of kisses passed between them, this one also tasted of Levi's favourite spearmint toothpaste.

Levi ran a hand through Eren's damp locks and pulled him even closer.

At Levi's tugs, Eren retaliated by tightening his hold on lover's waist until their abdomens were pressed against each other.

Both of them could feel the other breathing heavily indicating to was time to catch their breath. Reluctantly they parted, pausing to catch their breath.

In between breaths Eren unconsciously licked his swollen lips at the sight of the seductive pink flush on Levi's cheeks.

Just when Levi was about kiss him again Eren interrupted his voice was totally wrecked, "You told me that you were never going to kiss me until I brushed them properly."

Levi only smirked. "That lit a fire under your ass. I remember a two weeks later Mikasa called me thanking me for what ever I did."

"Shut up…" Eren whispered as leaned in to kiss his lover once more. Then he paused and asked, "Uh… What time is it?"

Levi peeks out the bathroom door and says, "Its just about 12:03pm."

"FUCK! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…... I'm gonna be late!" Eren practically sprinted to their bedroom to get ready.

* * *

"Shit. Sorry I'm late!" Eren huffed his greeting to Mikasa and Armin.

"You're ten minutes late!" Mikasa pouted as she adjusted the familiar red scarf he'd given her when they were little.

"Sorry got caught up with something and on my way here some people noticed me." He explained. Eren was wearing a black V-neck shirt underneath his leather jacket. He paired it with washed out denim jeans and his favourite pair of Dr Martens shoes. On his head was his favourite grey beanie styled so that some of his brown locks were peeking out and his green wayfarer sunglasses.

"By caught up… You mean distracted?" Armin commented.

_Shit. Damn him for being a smart cookie. Damn, it sucks when you have friends who can read you like a book._

"Uhh…. I don't know what you mean…." Eren casually avoided the question by playing dumb.

"Your lips are still swollen." Armin pointed out.

Mikasa lined her gaze at Eren's lips and noticed that they were indeed swollen. Then her eyes flicked towards his neck and sharpened.

"IS. THAT. A. HICKY. I. SEE?"

Eren arm automatically covered the bruise on his neck.

_Shit. Fuck you Levi! Fuck You!_

Eren swore he heard a familiar dark chuckle in the back of his head.

By the time Eren came home, he completely forgot to buy a new toothbrush and was exiled to sleep on the couch until the next day.

That morning he woke up with sore muscles and a cold.

He didn't get to kiss Levi for a whole week.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Can I just mention that I didn't write that brushing teeth scene because of a href=" watch?v=B1jY7BLQVMc"this infamous scene in the Monogatari Series/a. I assure you it was purely coincidental. No seriously! I'm not lying! I remembered after I wrote it!

As I was writing this I've never known how hard it was to write about a kiss scene and the amount of detail you had to point out... JFC.

Please tell me what you thought about it.

If you have any habit prompt about these two idiots please tell me! I'd love to hear all sorts of ideas you guys have :)


End file.
